


Bella's Easter Bunny Treat

by cougarfics



Series: Bella's Holiday Adventures [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bella is about 6 year's old, Butt Plugs, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Furry, M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarfics/pseuds/cougarfics
Summary: “Ummm Poppa. Can I ask you something? In secret?”“Sure baby. Come here and whisper it in my ear.”Bella hopped off Mr. Bunny’s lap and joined Poppa on the other couch. Cupping her hands around Poppa’s ear she whispered “Poppa do bunnies have cockys like you and Daddy?”Poppa whispered back. “Well if they’re a boy bunny I think they would. Do you think Mr. Bunny has a cocky sweetheart?”Bella nodded her head and smiled shyly. “I think he does Poppa and I think his cocky wants to come out and play.”





	Bella's Easter Bunny Treat

**Author's Note:**

> More holiday adventures with Bella and her Daddy (Lukas) and Poppa (Gabriel). 
> 
> Bella's sweet Easter dress.
> 
> Please be aware of the tags. This fic involves underage sex. Something that is morally and criminally wrong in real life. But something I also think shouldn't be shamed in the world of fantasy.

Bella woke up as she always did, snuggled in between Daddy and Poppa. Usually the first thing she did when she woke up was crawl down the bed and start gently sucking on a cocky. She always liked to have some sweet cream before she got out of bed. But today was different. Today was a special day. 

Bella crawled down the bed past two hard morning cockys and peeked over the end of the bed. There lay three Easter baskets filled to the brim with presents and chocolates. 

“Daddy! Poppa! The Easter Bunny came!” Bella shouted excitedly as she started to jump up and down on the bed. 

Daddy peeked one eye open and yawned. “We told you he’d come sweetheart.”  

“It’s because you’re such a good little girl. Why don’t you get the baskets and we can look at them together.” Poppa said as Daddy kissed his cheek good morning. 

Bella hopped off the bed and scooped up all three baskets. “Poppa look we have the same fuzzy pom pom!”

“Ow I think that’s a bunny tail baby girl.” Poppa said as he pulled Bella on to his lap.  

Bella picked up the fuzzy pink tail and brushed it across her face. “It’s so soft. Is your’s soft Poppa?” 

“Oh yes. Just like yours.” Bella giggled as Poppa tickled her nipples with his fuzzy purple tail. 

“Can I wear my tail? Then I can be just like a bunny! Please Daddy!”

“Of course sweetheart. Let Daddy put it on you. Turn around and stick your cute little bum out.”

Bella excitedly hopped onto all fours in the middle of the bed. 

“Now baby this is a special tail.” Daddy said as Bella started to feel a cool liquid coating her bum hole. She pushed back into the sensation and moaned. She loved it when her Daddy played with her tight little bum hole. 

“Daddy will make sure it won’t fall off. Do you want your tail to stay on all day baby?”

“Yes Daddy! I want to be just like a real bunny.” Bella shook her plump bum, impatient to get her tail. 

“Ok sweetheart. Can you gape that perfect bum hole of yours. Just like Poppa taught you.” 

Bella bore down just like she was about to take a poo poo and she could feel her bum hole muscles stretch wide. 

“Oh baby. That looks so pretty.” Poppa moaned out before kissing right on Bella’s pink rosebud. “Mmm and you taste so sweet too.”

 When Poppa pulled away Bella felt a pressure against her hole. She grunted as she pushed back and felt the object slide inside her. 

 “Oh baby girl. So pretty. Do you want to see your tail?” 

 “I have a tail now? Just like a bunny?” 

 Daddy laughed softly. “Yes baby girl.” 

 Suddenly Bella was being lifted off the bed as Daddy walked her to the mirror. Daddy hooked his hands under Bella’s legs and hoisted her up so she could see her tail. 

 “Oh Daddy!! I love it!! I’m a pink little bunny! I want to hop around with my tail!”

 Daddy obliged and placed her on the floor. She started to hop around the bedroom and wiggle her tail much to her Daddy and Poppa’s delight. 

“Where did this pretty little bunny come from Poppa?” Daddy asked with a look of concern. 

“I don’t know but I think she’s the most beautiful bunny I’ve ever seen.” 

Bella giggled as she hopped back on the bed. She leaned in close whispered. “It’s me Daddy but I’m pretending to be a bunny today OK.”

“Oh! OK! Poppa and I will keep your secret.” Daddy said as he winked at Bella. “But you know what, I think I saw another bunny around here too.”

“You did?” Bella looked around the room quickly.

“Yes but I think I need your help to convince him to come out. He’s a bit of a shy bunny.” 

“OK Daddy. Can Poppa help too?” 

“Oh yes Poppa will definitely be helping. Poppa needs to do just what you did sweetheart.”

Bella watched as Poppa got on all fours in the middle of the bed. Immediately she shoved her face in between Poppa’s cheeks and started lapping at his bum hole. She couldn’t help herself. Poppa’s bum hole tasted so good. 

“Mmm Bella darling. So good.” Poppa moaned out. 

After a few minutes Bella felt a tap on her shoulder. 

“OK sweetheart that’s enough. We need to find that other bunny remember.”

Bella turned her head to see Daddy holding up Poppa’s purple tail. 

“Can I do it Daddy?”

“Sure my little bunny. Just go slow like Daddy taught you.”

Bella held firmly to the fluff of purple at the end of the tail. She waited for Poppa to gape his bum hole just like she had but she paused before going further. She always liked looking deep inside Poppa’s bum. It looked like a deep tunnel just like the one Alice fell down. So many pleasures to be found in that deep, deep tunnel. 

“OK baby girl I’m ready to be a bunny just like you.” Poppa’s words pulled Bella out of her trance. 

Slowly she started to push Poppa’s tail in. She grunted in unison with Poppa as the tail suddenly pressed all the way in. Bella gasped. “You look just like a bunny Poppa!” 

Poppa laughed and wiggled his tail.  

“Now you need to hop with me!” Bella jumped off the bed and pulled Poppa with her.  

“Oh look at my two cute little bunnies.” Daddy clapped his hands as Bella and Poppa hopped around the room holding hands. 

“Daddy you need to be a bunny too!” Bella said as she looked inside Daddy’s basket for his tail.  

“Oh sweetheart, Daddy can’t be a bunny today. Daddy needs to go to a big meeting.”

“No Daddy!”

“Oh it’s OK sweetheart. Poppa is going to take you to Easter church service and then when you come home Daddy will be here and we’ll all have our Easter brunch together. 

“Ok. I guess.” Bella said even though she had the biggest pout on her lips. 

Suddenly Poppa swept her up in his arms. “Ok my little bunny we need to get dressed up for church. Daddy and I bought you a new Easter dress.”

“A new dress! Just for me!” 

“Just for our favourite little bunny.” Poppa said as he wiggled his nose against hers just like a bunny.

Bella loved her new dress. It had bunny tails on it just like her and Poppa. As usual Bella chose not to wear any underwear. She didn’t want to squish her bunny tail and usually Poppa liked to put his long fingers inside her cunty during church anyways. 

Once Bella and Poppa were all dressed they kissed Daddy good bye and headed off to church. 

Bella loved church because she got so much attention from all the other Daddies. They always stopped to say how pretty she looked and asked her to do a little twirl in her fancy dresses. She basked in the spotlight and today was like no other. The moment they entered head’s were turning her way. Of course today she felt extra special as she walked down the aisle holding Poppa’s hand because she had a secret. A secret that was fluffy and pink and sitting just perfectly inside her bum hole. 

Throughout the first half of mass Bella squirmed in the pew, not being able to find a comfortable position where she could sit properly for Poppa to slide his fingers inside her. Poppa whispered “Are you OK sweetie? Do you have to go pee pee?”

“No Poppa. It’s just being a bunny in disguise is really hard.” Bella whispered in return.

Poppa smiled. “I know right. Luckily mass is almost done then we can hop on home my little bunny. Until then why don’t you sit on my lap and we can make room for you little tail between my legs.”

Bella nodded her head. Poppa always knew what to do. He also knew what to do on their ride home when Bella was sad she hadn’t brought any candy with her. 

“Well sweetie if you want something sweet why don’t you undo Poppa’s fly and you can have some cream.” 

“Oh yes Poppa. I haven’t had any cream yet today.” Bella crawled across the front seat and made quick work of Poppa’s fly. To her delight Poppa’s cocky was already hard and leaking. She wrapped her lips around it and let her head bob up and down. Just as Poppa was pulling into the driveway Bella swallowed up her sweet reward. 

“Mmm sweetheart. Was that a good Easter treat?”

“Yes! So yummy!” Bella smiled up at her Poppa, a bit of cum dripping down her chin.

“Well we better hop on inside and see if Daddy is home yet.”

Bella was excited to see Daddy again and show him what a good little bunny she was. Running into the house she was already yelling “Daddy! Daddy!” But Daddy was no where to be found. 

“Poppa I thought Daddy would be home now.” Bella said with a pout. 

“You can’t find him? Have you looked everywhere?”

“Yes. I looked in the kitchen and the living room and the bedroom…”

“Well I guess his meeting is taking a bit longer. Why don’t we go outside and play while we wait.” 

“Hmmm…OK.” Bella was sad Daddy wasn’t home but playing with Poppa was always fun.

Their backyard was a lush oasis with tall trees and beautiful flowers. With Poppa right behind her Bella skipped along the path leading out to the vegetable garden. She wanted to see if she could pick some carrots. Perfect for a little bunny. 

Just as the vegetable garden came into view Bella stopped so suddenly Poppa almost tripped over her.

“What’s wrong Bella?” Poppa asked.

“Look Poppa.” Bella pointed to the biggest, fluffiest bunny tail she’d ever seen. “Is…is that the…the Easter Bunny?” 

“Oh wow! You must have been so good this year the Easter Bunny wanted to come meet you.”

At that moment the Easter Bunny turned his head. He had fluffy white fur that looked so soft and he was wearing a purple bow tie and a polka dot vest. His cheeks were pink just like his nose and his big paws. Bella was hesitant at first but it seemed like the Easter Bunny was too. He was shaking a bit and hiding his eyes behind his long ears. 

“Is the Easter Bunny scared of us Poppa?”

Poppa let out a quick laugh. “Well it appears he is. What do you think we could do to make him like us?”

“I could show him my dress. It has bunnies on it. Maybe he’ll like it.”

“Oh yes. What a smart girl. Why don’t you give Mr. Bunny a twirl.” Poppa gave Bella a reassuring nudge. 

Bella took a few steps forward. “Hello Mr. Bunny. My name is Bella. You don’t have to be scared. Look,” Bella pointed at her dress “I have bunnies on my dress. I like bunnies.” Bella looked back at Poppa who gave her a supportive smile. 

“This is a special dress that my Daddy and Poppa bought me for Easter.” Bella said as she twirled around. “Do you like it Mr. Bunny?”

The Easter Bunny nodded his head and made a big heart with his paws. 

“He likes it Poppa!” 

“Yes he does. Why don’t you show him the special present you got today.”

“Oh Mr. Bunny look! I have a tail just like you!” Bella turned around, bent over, and flipped her dress up. Watching between her legs she could see the Easter Bunny nodding his head as he took a few hops forward. He reached out with his paw and gave her tail a quick boop which left Bella giggling so hard she almost fell over. 

“Oh baby girl I think he likes your tail.”

“You have to show him yours too Poppa! Poppa has a tail too!”

“Why don’t we invite Mr. Bunny inside and then Poppa will show him his tail.”

Bella slid her hand in the Easter Bunny’s big fluffy paw and excitedly hopped with him back to the house. Once inside Bella directed Mr. Bunny to sit on their couch as Poppa and her undressed. Mr. Bunny blew them kisses and clapped his paws excitedly as Bella and Poppa hopped around and showed off their tails. He sure was a friendly bunny.

“Why don’t you hop up on Mr. Bunny’s lap and tell him all about what a good little girl you are.” 

“Just like Santa!”

“Yes baby girl. Just like Santa.” Poppa winked at Bella. 

As Bella crawled up on Mr. Bunny’s lap she enjoyed the feel of his soft fur on her bare skin. Straddling his lap she stroked his pink cheeks and wiggled her nose against his, a little bunny kiss just for the Easter Bunny. His big furry paws hugged her tight and then glided down her back to rest under her bum. It felt like sitting on a cloud. 

“Are you going to tell Mr. Bunny what a good girl you’ve been? How much you love and take care of your Poppa and Daddy?” Poppa asked as he sat on the opposite couch, slowly stroking his cock and playing with his bunny tail.

“Oh yes Mr. Bunny I’ve been such a good little girl.” Bella excitedly bounced on Mr Bunny’s lap. “My sweet cunty and tight little bum hole are always ready for my Poppa and Daddy’s cockys. And every morning I make sure to eat up all their tasty cream. And I never wear panties so I’m always ready for my holes to be filled. And Daddy says I’m the prettiest princess and I’m the reason Poppa came to live with us and make us a real family again.” 

As Bella continued to bounce up and down she started to feel a familiar sensation under her bum. But…bunnies don’t have cockys do they? Maybe Mr. Bunny was special? Bella looked back at Poppa for reassurance. 

“What’s wrong baby girl?”

“Ummm Poppa. Can I ask you something? In secret?”

“Sure baby. Come here and whisper it in my ear.”

Bella hopped off Mr. Bunny’s lap and joined Poppa on the other couch. Cupping her hands around Poppa’s ear she whispered “Poppa do bunnies have cockys like you and Daddy?”

Poppa whispered back. “Well if they’re a boy bunny I think they would. Do you think Mr. Bunny has a cocky sweetheart?”

Bella nodded her head and smiled shyly. “I think he does Poppa and I think his cocky wants to come out and play.”

Poppa’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh well I guess we’ll have to play with Mr. Bunny right. We wouldn’t want to be bad hosts for the actual Easter Bunny.”

“No we would not Poppa. I think I know what to do.” Bella skipped back to Mr. Bunny who was now rubbing his crotch with one of his big fluffy paws. Bella gingerly lifted his hand and sure enough there was a big hard cocky sticking out from his white fur. 

“Oh my Mr. Bunny you have a big cocky just like Daddy’s.” Bella wrapped her tiny hands around Mr. Bunny’s cocky and started to stroke up and down it’s length. It was just as soft as his fluffy fur. 

“Why don’t you give it a lick Bella. Maybe it tastes like chocolate.” 

Bella giggled at her silly Poppa but couldn’t resist trying it. Mr. Bunny had been silent this whole time but the moment Bella wrapped her lips around his cocky and bobbed her head up and down he let out a soft moan. This only encouraged Bella more. Maybe his cream would be the sweetest she’d ever tasted. Just like the inside of those chocolate eggs Daddy gave her. 

“Oh!” Bella gasped as she felt Poppa lift her up onto Mr. Bunny’s lap. With her head buried in Mr. Bunny’s crotch, her back arched and her plump bum stuck out behind her. Now she could feel Poppa playing with her fluffy pink tail. 

“What a good little bunny you are.” Poppa praised as he started to tug on her bunny tail, the sensitive rim of her bum hole stretching wider and wider until he pushed her tail deep inside  again. 

Now Bella was the one moaning, with her mouth full of cocky (and a bit of fur too) and her bum hole vibrating with pleasure. Easter was soon becoming her favourite holiday. 

Bella let out a deeper moan when she felt the soft fur of Mr. Bunny’s paw tickling her clitty. She shivered at the sensation which made her bum hole clench even harder around the base of her tail. 

“Mmm is Mr. Bunny making you feel good baby?” Poppa whispered in Bella’s ear. 

“Mmmhmm” Bella’s response was muffled by a mouth full cocky and fur. 

She could feel Mr. Bunny’s paw stroking lower and lower until all that softness started disappearing inside her cunty. The fur was soaked instantly with Bella’s sweet juices. 

“Mmm yes Mr. Bunny. Yes!” Bella whined out.

“Do you like it when Mr. Bunny fucks your wet cunty darling?”

“Yes Poppa!” Bella wailed. 

“Would you like it if Mr. Bunny put his big cocky inside you? You can fuck just like real bunnies do.”

“Yes. Just like real bunnies Poppa!”

Bella’s hips were thrusting erratically with the overwhelming sensation of Mr. Bunny’s fluffy paw inside her and Poppa playing with her tail. 

“Would you like that Mr. Bunny? Do you want to fuck my sweet little girl? Oh I mean sweet little bunny.”

Bella looked up and saw Mr. Bunny enthusiastically nodding his head. She smiled up at him as he tucked his fuzzy paws under her bum and stood up. Instinctively Bella grasped her little fingers into his soft fur, holding on tight. 

“Mmm that’s it my little bunny. You ready to take a big bunny cocky?” Poppa asked as he lined up Mr. Bunny’s cocky with Bella’s leaking cunty.

“Yes Poppa! I want Mr. Bunny to fuck my cunty!” Bella was rewarded instantly as she felt Mr. Bunny’s cocky slide deep inside her. It felt so perfect. Like Mr. Bunny’s cocky was made just for her cunty. 

As Mr. Bunny started to bounce Bella up and down his length she looked back to see Poppa laid out on the couch again, watching and stroking his hard cocky. 

“Oh sweetheart you look so good getting fucked by Mr. Bunny. Your little tail is bouncing up and down. What a good little bunny you are.”

Bella moaned as Mr. Bunny quickened his pace and suddenly started to hit that perfect spot inside her. That spot that made her squirt all her sweet juices. 

“Oh yes Mr. Bunny. Right there! Just like Daddy does!! More! More!” Bella could hear Mr. Bunny and Poppa groaning in unison with every bounce and then she could feel it. Her orgasm rushing forward as Mr. Bunny’s cocky hit her special place again and again. 

“Oh Mr. Bunny your big cocky is going to make me cum.” Bella whined as her little fingers held tightly to his fur. And then just as she started letting go Mr. Bunny lifted her overtop of Poppa and she sprayed her sweet juices all over him. 

“Oh baby yes. Cum for me. Cum for Mr. Bunny.” Poppa groaned out, his hand a blur as it stroked up and down his cocky, his sweet cream spurting onto his chest. Bella knew her sweet juices would always make Poppa cum, just like the first time they were together in Paris. 

Mr. Bunny now lowered Bella down onto the floor. After he painted her pink lips with his pre-cum he gestured with his cocky towards Poppa. Poppa instantly fell to his knees and opened his mouth. 

“Me too! Me too! I want Mr. Bunny’s sweet cream.” Bella bounced excitedly beside her Poppa. 

“I guess we’ll have to share.” Poppa said and gave Bella a wink. 

Kissing over Mr. Bunny’s cocky Poppa and Bella made quick work of Mr. Bunny’s orgasm. Soon Bella was competing with her Poppa to eat up all the sweet cream shooting from Mr. Bunny’s magical cocky. 

“Mmm Mr. Bunny you do have sweet cream! Sweet Easter cream just for me and Poppa!”

Bella could hear Mr. Bunny’s deep breathes as he tucked his softening cock back into his fur. He leaned forward and gave Bella a quick bunny kiss on the nose. She giggled at the tickly sensation and then wrapped her arms around him.  

“Mr. Bunny I love you!” Mr. Bunny hugged her tight. When he pulled away he pointed at himself with his fuzzy paw, made a heart sign, and then pointed at Bella.  

“I think Mr. Bunny loves you too baby girl.” Bella giggled shyly.

“Now I think Mr. Bunny might need to go and say hi to some other good little girls and boys. Do you think you can give Mr. Bunny one more kiss goodbye?”

Bella leaned forward and gave a quick peck to Mr. Bunny’s cheek. And with that he hopped out the door and into the garden again but not before turning around and blowing Bella a big kiss. Bella stood in the doorway and waved goodbye until Mr. Bunny had disappeared around the corner of the garden path.

“Well my little bunny we’re sure going to have a big story to tell Daddy when he gets home.” Poppa said as he led Bella back inside.

“Oh yes Poppa! I want Daddy to come home now! We have to tell him all about Mr. Bunny!” 

“Who’s Mr. Bunny?” Bella turned quickly when she heard her Daddy’s deep voice behind her. 

“Daddy! You’re home!” Bella ran and jumped into her Daddy’s arms. 

“Hi baby girl. What did you and Poppa get up to when I was at my booooring meeting?” Daddy asked as he gave a quick wink to Poppa. 

Bella started to ramble on and on, telling her magical story of Mr. Bunny and his big cocky. Daddy nodded his head and oohed and awed with every exciting detail. 

“Well my little bunny,” Daddy turned to Poppa and smiled, “and my big bunny, I guess I’ll have to make sure I’m around next Easter to meet this Mr. Bunny. He sounds like quite the guy.”

“He’s not a “guy” Daddy. He’s a bunny!”  

“Oh yes. Right you are my sweet Bella. Right you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...who guessed Daddy was the Easter Bunny? ;) 
> 
> This was partly inspired by a comment someone made on my last Bella fic. Let me know if you have any other holiday ideas.


End file.
